Breaking The Mirror
by luckypixi
Summary: AU. Castiel and Jimmy are identical twin hunters. After hooking up with Sam and Dean, Cas falls in love. Jimmy hates Dean for taking away his brother- But when Cas and Sam are abducted, will they unite in time to save them? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Ok, this one contains Destiel, but with a little twist- Castiel and Jimmy are identical twins, who are both hunters. Castiel and Dean are together, a fact that Jimmy hates and reminds them frequently of. Sam is in this story, as well as Bobby in some places. Demons and other nasties will make appearances, but I think I'll keep the angels out of it to save confusion. **

**So, Dean and Castiel are already established, just to clear that up.**

**The idea of this came about because I love Cas and Jimmy twin fics, and, as I am an identical twin myself, I've always wanted to write one of these, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review, I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean watched Castiel from across the crowded mall, eyes narrowing with concentration. The young man was wearing a dark blue pullover with red skinny jeans, making his way across the room. He looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was also watching Castiel. He nodded at him, signalling that they should move closer. Sam nodded back and they both slowly inched their way across the mall, eyes focused on Castiel and his target.

A street-seller had stolen an important artefact from a supernatural collector, an ornate dagger, which had been found at a vampires nest. It was worth a lot of money, and the collector, a good friend of theirs, wanted it back. With a lull in hunts at the moment and time to kill, Dean and the others had leapt at the chance to help him.

Castiel moved closer to the man's stall. It had a deep purple drape covering it, with dream-catchers, porcelain skulls and charm bracelets littering the table. But Castiel only had eyes for one thing; the knife, which had been placed on a stand, stood pride of place in the middle of the display.

Licking his lips, not daring to look back to see where Dean and Sam where, Castiel approached the gentleman.

'Hi.' He said, smiling. 'You don't have one of those things,' he faltered, pretending to be flustered. 'I forget the name...it's about this big' he gestured with his hands. 'And blue. Or was it green?'

The man in charge of the stall, a small man, about 30 years old, put his hands on his hips and sighed, watching Castiel as he gestured.

Unbeknownst to him, Jimmy was stood behind the stall, just out of sight. He was wearing the same clothes as his twin and he watched for his opportune moment to strike. He smiled as Castiel carried on with his act. As he watched Dean come closer, to stand beside his brother, he felt his stomach tighten. And not in a good way.

'Hey dude, you got one of those china skulls? My brother goes mad for them' Dean grinned, not looking at Castiel, keeping up appearances.

'I'll see what I got' the man ducked under his stall, rifling through boxes.

Castiel took his chance, raising his voice slightly as he quickly stuck his arm out.

'I thought I saw it over there, hang on.' He moved quickly on, ducking behind the other side of the stall. Coming face to face with his brother, he grinned, holding the knife in his hands.

Jimmy nodded at him, grabbing a skull and moving over towards Dean. The man popped up again, eyes scanning Jimmy. Satisfied he hadn't done anything wrong, and was the same customer, he handed Dean his china skull.

'Find what you wanted, kid?' he asked Jimmy, who held out the skull.

'I found this instead.' He grinned, paying the man.

Dean did likewise and they made their way over to Castiel, who had crept behind the stall to make his escape. He had made his way over to Sam, who was watching them approach with a smile on his face. Dean grinned at Castiel, coming up to him and kissing him lightly.

'Dude didn't even know what hit him. We better go before he realises.' Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder, moving him out the door. Sam grinned at Jimmy, who looked sourly after their brothers and followed them out.

The man at the stall however, watching the boys leave the mall, looked back at his stall. Then at the twins identical backs. He realised what happened. 'Hey you lot!' he shouted at their retreating backs.

'Just keep walking' muttered Dean, grabbing Castiel's arms and pushing him forwards.

'Dean, I have done this before, you know' Castiel reminded him, smiling. He knew not to look behind him; that would just admit guilt.

'I know, Cas, but there's a first time for everything.' Suddenly he heard angry, fast paced footsteps behind them and he did look behind him.

The shop keeper, his face now red, was following them out the door.

'Run!' groaned Dean, looking back at the other two and breaking into a sprint.

They weaved past shoppers and ran into the car park, dodging cars before running to the classic 1967 Chevrolet Impala.

'Come on, Dean' groaned Sam, as Dean fished for his keys.

'Got it!' Dean quickly unlocked the car door, all of them piling in. Dean quickly stepped on the gas and they sped out the car park, leaving the shop keeping in the dust.

'That was close.'

'Yeah, real close' muttered Jimmy sullenly, looking at Dean sarcastically through the rear view mirror. 'You really are the hero of the hour, Deany Boy!'

Dean frowned. 'What's up, Jimbo?'

'Don't call me that!' Jimmy shouted, making his twin jump.

'Jimmy!' he exclaimed, nudging his brother next to him. 'He's only joking'

'It's no joke' Jimmy said, darkly, turning to the window.

He had always had a problem with Dean, he didn't know why, but he hated the guy. Plus him going out with his identical twin didn't help- the already fragile bond they shared didn't need to be stretched anymore.

Dean sighed and turned his eyes back to the road. Someday he'll get through to Jimmy; he wanted to for Castiel's sake.

As he eased the car into Bobby Singer's driveway, he had to stifle a laugh when Jimmy got out the car without him stopping, slipping slightly on the rain wet ground.

'Dick' he muttered under his breath.

'Dean' Castiel smiled and leaned up front. 'That dick is my brother, and I'd rather you didn't call him that.'

'Ok, ok' grinned Dean, leaning in for a kiss. Cas grinned into the kiss, slapping Dean's cheek lightly as he got out the car.

Dean smiled and followed him out, walking up the drive to Bobby's house.

He'll make peace with Jimmy one day.

Little did he know, he would be forced to make that peace in a few days time.

**Ooh **

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope that was an interesting start!**

**Hope you enjoyed that...next chapter up soon!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thanks for alerting, reviewing and fave-ing so far! **

**This chapter starts to get the ball rolling, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review- I promise to reply!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel looked into his brothers identical face, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. Squaring up to Jimmy, they tiptoed around each other, each posing out identical karate moves. Tension rose between the twins, Jimmy stepping forwards. Cas smiled slowly, stepping backwards.

'Get him Cas!' Dean yelled from the sidelines. Jimmy turned with a groan and that's when Castiel struck. Bringing his knee up into Jimmy's groin, he brought his arm down on his back, doubling his brother over with shout of surprise. Quickly sidestepping, Cas moved his feet to kick his Jimmy's heel, bringing him to the floor with a thump.

Jimmy looked up at Cas, who was grinning down at him.

'Getting slow there, kiddo.' He grinned, offering his hand to pull Jimmy up.

Jimmy grinned and ignored the hand, kicking his brother's legs out from underneath him, bringing him down on top of him. 'You git!' yelled Cas, rolling across the floor, Jimmy launching himself at him, grabbing him around the middle.

'Ladies!' Dean waded in, smiling. 'Jimbo, Cas!' Dean grabbed Cas's arm, which was still around his brothers waist. Suddenly, a fist came out of nowhere, hitting him square on the nose.

'Ow' Dean looked down at Jimmy, who looked up at him innocently.

'Mind where you're putting your face'

Dean scoffed, looking back down at Castiel. 'Sammy says Tony wants his knife back; we gotta go deliver.'

Castiel nodded, holding his hand out. Dean smiled and grabbed it, hauling him up, grabbing a quick kiss when he was near enough.

'Get a room' groaned Jimmy.

Dean turned to him. 'What's up Jimbo? Uncomfortable?'

Jimmy sneered at him, turning away.

'Jimmy, you coming?' Cas yelled at his retreating back.

'I'll be there in five!' his brother shouted back.

Cas laughed, turning back to Dean, who stared at him. 'You know he doesn't mean it.' he told Dean, sitting down on the floor.

'I don't get what I've suppose to have done to him.' Dean rubbed at the back of his neck.

'We were really close growing up, you know that. You're stealing his thunder. He thinks I'm closer to you than him.'

'Like that's true.' Scoffed Dean, watching Cas grab his stretched out feet, relieving the tension in his back.

Dean smiled at him. 'Why don't you learn some proper fighting moves?' he asked, bending his head to look in Castiel's eyes.

'You keep your street brawling to yourself.' Cas told him, smiling. 'Me and Jimmy are fine with our refined karate.'

'Fair enough.'

'Besides.' Cas leaned backwards, laying on the floor. He stretched his legs above his head, leaning them down so his feet were placed either side of his head. Dean watched him with his mouth open. 'Jimmy'll get used to you when we start going on long hunts. It wasn't a great way he found out about us.'

'In the shower.' Dean smiled at the memory of that hot, soapy morning. 'I still laugh when I think of his expression.'

'It was not funny!' Cas straightened up, frowning at Dean. 'He didn't speak to me for three weeks!'

'You got some peace then!' Dean smiled.

Cas groaned, leaning over and kissing him, before standing up.

'I'm gonna have a shower before I go.' He made his way to the door.

'Want some company?' Dean yelled after him.

Cas turned around, smiling at him. He contemplated for a few seconds.

'Come on then'

-x-

'Well, I can say I'm glad to have this back.' Tony, with his white hair and walking stick, gently put the ornate knife back into its glass case. 'Thank you, boys'

'No problem' Dean said. 'Happy to help.'

'No trouble getting it, I hope?'

Jimmy laughed drily. 'We nearly got caught, but Mr. Miracle here got us out.' He said sarcastically, pointing at Dean.

Tony looked between them, but Dean shook his head.

Castiel groaned inwardly at this exchange. He wished his boyfriend and brother would just get along, if not for his and Sam's sakes. They were always caught in the middle of these petty quarrels.

Sam checked his watch and coughed. 'Well, we better get going, Bobby wants us to check out a Wendigo.'

Tony nodded, smiling. 'Thanks again, boys'

Dean nodded, following his brother out the room.

Castiel walked behind Jimmy and slapped his head. 'Could you not be civil for 10 minutes?' he hissed.

'No. Dean thinks he's something special.'

'No, he doesn't'. Castiel sighed, walking over the Impala.

'Whatever.'

Suddenly Sam's phone went off. The youngest Winchester took it out his phone, listening.

'Bobby?'

Dean watched the colour drain out of his brothers face, and shut the door, looking worriedly at Cas and Jimmy, who shrugged.

'Right, we'll be right there.'

Sam shut the phone. 'Bobby says he's been ambushed by demons. He's locked in the panic room.'

'How many?' Dean asked, dreading the answer.

'About 20.' Sam grimaced, getting in the drivers seat.

Dean groaned and sat in passenger seat. He looked over at his brother.

'How bad does it look?'

Sam contemplated for a nanosecond.

'Very bad'

**Oooh...demon fight!**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this latest instalment!**

**Next chapter up soon!**

**Please feel free to leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**An action packed chapter for you here, with slight violence...nothing graphic**

**Thanks for reviewing and alerting so far...I'm glad your enjoying it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Jimmy looked wide-eyed as they approached Bobby's house. The windows were smashed, the fences were broken and strewn over the floor- it looked like a bomb had hit it.

'Jeez' Sam slowly steered the Impala to park on the side of the road, grabbing his gun from the side storage compartment.

Dean looked back at Castiel, who's fingers were curling around his own gun, eyes glinting. Ever since their mother had died a few years earlier, Bobby had practically been a father to them; nothing could hurt him and get away with it.

Sam turned to the twins in the back. 'We go in through the back, me and Jimmy'll straight to the panic room, you and Dean pick off the stragglers.'

Both Castiel and Jimmy nodded, knowing they had a fight on their hands. They brought out their long knives, both being skilled in Eskrima- a Filipino martial art where the emphasis was on fighting with sticks- Jimmy and Castiel had taken it one step further and perfected their knife fighting skills with the techniques.

'Lets go' Dean said, opening his door. The rest of the quartet followed, breaking into pairs as they made their way towards Bobby's back door.

Sam pointed to the door and Dean nodded. Sam and Jimmy disappeared silently within the darkness. In standard hunt procedure, Dean would wait 2 minutes before following; it would give Sam and Jimmy enough time to retreat with falling into them, which would slow them down.

'You ok?' he asked Cas, who was psyching himself up, breaking in and out, bouncing on the spot.

'Lets just get to Bobby, yeah?' Cas smiled tightly, eyes glinting in the sunlight.

'Come here' Dean drew Cas close to him, kissing him quickly on the lips; something they always did before they went into a dangerous situation- the last thing they would ever do to each other, if the worst came to the worst. 'Let's go'

Together, they made their way into the dark, cool, silently eerie house. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a demon flung itself at them. It's meatsuit, a handsome blonde gentleman, let out a guttural scream as it came forwards; Dean quickly brought his gun up and shot at it, sending it hurtling backwards.

Castiel, who had learnt every word of every Latin exorcism ritual, quickly exorcised it, sending the black smoke back into hell.

Stepping over the prone body, they continued onwards, down into the basement, where the Panic Room was situated. Uneverd by no sign of Sam or Jimmy, the pair walked forwards.

Suddenly, all hell broke loose.

'Cas!' yelled Dean.

Castiel quickly ducked, bring his knife up in one fluid motion, slitting through the skin of one demon. With his salt edged knife, soaked in holy water, Cas turned again, kicking the demon in the chest, bringing the knife around again.

Dean, who would like nothing better than see this professional display of martial arts, brought up his gun again, cursing and shouting the exorcism ritual, anything to get them away.

A female demon, with long scraggly black hair, scratched at his face. 'Where's your brother, Dean? Where's little Sammy?'

'You bitch! What have you done to them?' Dean yelled, punching her in the face, sending her spinning away. An icy feeling filled his stomach. Where was Sam? And Jimmy?

'Cas!' Jimmy's scream of terror echoed from inside the panic room, Castiel's head snapping up at the sound of his twins voice.

'Jimmy!' he yelled, kicking the legs out from under another demon. 'Jimmy!'

In the gloomy confusion of bodies in the small area, Dean tried to grab Cas's arms as he strode forwards. 'Cas, no! It's a trap!'

Castiel either didn't listen, or didn't hear him; bringing his knife down in a savage arc, he cut a path to the panic room, intent on finding his brother.

Dean yelled and started the ritual again, sending a few of the demons screaming into hell. 'Cas!'

Castiel turned around, eyes wide. 'Come on, Dean!' he yelled.

Dean made his way forwards, knowing he had to find his brother as well. Fighting their way through the last throng of demons, they stepped into the panic room.

As soon as they crossed the threshold, three demons each attacked them, driving them to the floor.

'You sons of bitches!' chocked Dean, punching a demon in the face, kicking out at another. Overpowered at last, he looked over at Cas, who was lying panting on the floor; one demon was kneeling him in the back, keeping him in place.

'Cas' he breathed, sniffing through his bleeding nose.

He looked up at Sam and Jimmy, who were stood up, sporting similar injuries; Jimmy a cut to his temple.

'What the hell do you want?' he spat at the demons. The female demon he attacked earlier stepped forwards.

'That's for us to know, and you to find out.' She sing songed, waggling an annoying finger at Dean.

Before any of them could do anything, several demons swarmed in on them. Dean and Jimmy were pushed against the wall by two demons, while Sam and Castiel were thrown to the floor.

The female demon bent down and put a hand through Castiel's hair; the young hunter stared up at her with hatred. 'Looks like you and me are gonna have some fun!'

With that, she stood up, nodding for the other demons to drag the two hunters to their feet. A gag was placed over their struggling mouths. They only went along with it because they realised a knife was being held to each other their brothers throats.

The demon looked back at Dean and Jimmy who were struggling against their demons.

'We'll be seeing each other soon' she smiled, before leading her posse out the door, Cas and Sam in tow.

The demons realised them with a smirk and followed them out.

Jimmy looked at Dean, worry and pain filling his eyes.

How the hell were they going to find their brothers now?

**What indeed?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed that, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the delay... **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...things start getting along a bit now...**

**Please leave a review- I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Dean looked at the door of the panic room, mouth open. Castiel and Sam were gone. It felt as if the bottom had just dropped out of his stomach. His brother _and _his boyfriend? Complete shock enveloped him and he let out his breath in one long, shaky hiss. Wiping the blood off his face, he looked around.

Jimmy seemed to be completely distraught, hands coming up to grip his hair. 'No, Cas!' he moaned brokenly. 'Not again.'

Dean looked over at him and reached out a hand to comfort him, knowing it must be much more difficult for him, his own twin being missing.

'Don't touch me!' hissed Jimmy, blue eyes glaring into his. God, he looked like Castiel.

Dean sighed. 'Who the hell were they?'He had never seen that female demon before.

Jimmy stared at him as though he had two heads. 'Who the hell cares? They have our brothers'

'I know that!' Dean yelled. 'I'm just trying to figure this out!'

'Well stop figuring and start thinking!' Jimmy shouted, blue eyes blaring. 'Where the hell would they have taken them?'

'I don't know!'

The pair stared at each other for a few minutes, anger coursing between them. In the end, Jimmy sighed, putting a hand to his forehead. 'We just gotta figure out where they took them.' He muttered to himself more to Dean.

Dean nodded anyway. Together they moved out of the panic room, to find Bobby. They hadn't found him in the panic room.

Jimmy was still distant, not looking at Dean as they walked back up to the main house.

'Bobby?' yelled Dean, sticking his head up the stairs. 'Bobby?'

Jimmy walked slowly through the house, arms crossed. Why where they wasting their time here? They needed to find Cas and Sam.

'Boys?' Bobby's gruff voice came from the direction of the front door and Dean looked up, Jimmy returning to join them. The older hunter had a case of beer in his hands, his face shocked as he surveyed his trashed house. 'What the hell?'

Jimmy sighed. 'They got Cas and Sam. Demons.' He clarified for Bobby, who looked confused.

Dean looked at him. He knew they would have to work together, but it was going to be tough.

Jimmy turned to him, a sour expression on his face. 'Are we gonna get going or not? We might be able to track them.'

Dean nodded and followed the younger hunter out the door. 'We'll call you' he added weakly at the bemused Bobby, who nodded.

He found Jimmy already sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, staring straight ahead.

Dean sighed as he sat next to him. 'Look, man. We gotta work together on this; We won't find them if we don't get along.'

Jimmy didn't look at him. 'Will you just drive?'

Dean stared at him before nodding, holding his tongue. It would do no good to have an argument now; they had to find Castiel and Jimmy.

He put the car in ignition and drove off.

-x-

'Will you get the hell off me?' Castiel grunted, the demon holding him pulling him backwards savagely.

For some reason, the demons had made them walk across the countryside, Cas and Sam in front with one demon holding their bound hands, eye blindfolded. It didn't help that they couldn't see; they kept tripping up.

'Are you feeling uncomfortable?' the high pitched sarcastic drawl of the female demon filled his ears. Cas judged that she was walking alongside him. Sam hadn't made a sound, so he had no way of knowing where he was in relation to him.

'Go to hell.' He hissed, groaning as the demons' cackle echoed around him.

'Been there, kid. It's not as big a thrill as people make out.'

'What the hell do you want?' it was the first time Sam spoke, Cas being reassured by his presence.

'Now that would be telling'

Sam sighed. 'We haven't done anything to you! We haven't come across a demon in weeks!'

'Maybe I just wanted some fun?'

Sam felt the demon's fingernails skim through his hair, his skin crawling. _Fun? The demons wanted to have fun with them?_

Suddenly, the pair were pulled backwards to a sharp stop and silence fell around them.

'You lost?' Castiel sniggered, regretting it when a fist hit his stomach, doubling him over.

'We're here. Take their blindfolds off.' The female demon instructed.

Sam almost cried out when the demon removing his nearly pulled out a chunk of his hair. Eyes watering he had a look around. He heard Cas gasp next to him.

In front of them was a house, a large, dark, gothic looking house. Castiel looked behind him. They must've walked miles; he had no idea where they were.

The demon, her dark hair swaying in the wind, grinned, eyes glinting evily.

'Welcome home.'

-x-

'Thanks.'

Dean walked back over to Jimmy, who was leaning on the Impala.

Dean grinned. 'Watch you don't scratch her' he joked.

Jimmy looked at him angrily. 'Our brothers are missing and you're worried that I might scratch your damn car?' he shook his head and took a deep breath.

He looked sheepishly at Dean. 'Look, Dean, I know I've been a bit of a dick. I'm just worried, you know?'

'I get it.' Dean stood next to him, looking at the bustling street in front of them. They had gone into town, asking if anyone had seen Sam and Cas come this way. No one had.

'You think they might further away?' Jimmy looked worriedly up at Dean, who shrugged.

'I dunno. We just gotta keep looking here before we go farther afield.'

Jimmy nodded. 'We better keep going, then.' He moved over and got back in the car, Dean following.

The older hunter looked at his boyfriends twin, a frown on his face.

'Any ideas?'

**What's going to happen to Castiel and Sam now? Will Jimmy and Dean unite in time to find them?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the long wait... but I've finally updated :D**

**Hope you like this chapter...please leave a review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam reeled forwards, trying to desperately break the grip of the demon holding him. Castiel hadn't been so quick; the demons had already strapped him to a table, securing his wrists with thick wire.

'You son of a bitch' Sam growled as a demon shoved him backwards with brutal force. He winced as his head hit the table and stars exploded in his vision.

The female demon stood in front of them, looking at her nails as the demons secured the two hunters.

'Leave us alone, boys' she motioned for the two demons to leave them alone.

When they left, Sam and Castiel craned their legs to look at her, angry expressions on their faces.

She didn't seem put out and smiled sweetly at them.

'So, shall we start with introductions?'

-x-

'Dean, stop! Stop!' Jimmy leaned forwards in his seat, blue eyes trained on a gap in the hedgerow.

He and Dean had been travelling around the nearest towns, asking the locals if they had seen Sam and Cas. They were just turning back to Bobby's, to reconvene and gather supplies.

'Look...it looks like someone's been through there recently.'

Dean slowly eased the Impala towards the side of the road, parking her up. They both got out the car and made their way towards the break in the hedge.

Dean whistled. Someone had definitely been forced through here. They pushed their way through and Dean heard Jimmy sigh next to him.

'You fancy a walk?'

-x-

'My name is Grace' the demon crooned. 'I like the irony of my name.'

'Well good for you, bitch.' Snarled Castiel, straining against his bonds. 'Let us go!'

'Now now!' smiled Grace, moving over the young hunter and stroking his hair, Cas turning his face away. 'No need to be rude.' She pinched his cheek, face turning ugly as she flung his head to the side.

'Why are we here?' asked Sam; the one thing he didn't want was Grace getting angry again; she could end up hurting them badly next time.

'You hunters make our lives so difficult; why don't we just live side by side, like we always used to?'

Sam looked at her, incredulous. 'Because your evil scum, that's why!'

Grace's face contorted and she brought back her hand, slapping the young Winchester.

'Leave him alone!' yelled Cas, watching the scene with his wide blue eyes.

'You hunters need some incentive to keep away' Grace's face returned to normal. 'After I kill you all, hunters everywhere will know not to hunt us anymore'

Castiel gaped at her, realisation flooding him like scalding water.

'All of us?' he muttered.

This was a trap.

-x-

'Who do you think lives in a house like this?'

Jimmy looked sidelong at Dean, who was staring up at the dark and imposing house in front of them.

'Very funny' he said lowly, eyes trailing up the drive. 'Should we go in?'

Dean grimaced. He hoped beyond hope Castiel and Sam were in there; he was going out of his mind with worry; not that he showed Jimmy how he was feeling.

'Let's go'

-x-

'You touch Dean and I'll kill you' warned Cas, straining as hard as he could against he bonds; the wire was cutting into his wrists, drawing blood. He groaned in pain.

'Your pretty boy will be dead as soon as he enters the room' Grace rolled her eyes and flicked her tongue over her white teeth.

'You bitch' moaned Sam; his head hit the table again; there was no way he was getting out of his bonds.

'Cas! Sammy!'

Both heads flicked up when Dean's voice reached them. The two demons had entered the room again and was stood behind them.

Grace put her finger to her lip and smiled.

'Cas? Where are you, dude?' Jimmy's voice rang out now.

'Jimbo, Dean, no!' yelled Cas. He was cut of suddenly by one of the demons putting his hand over his mouth, the other demon doing the same to Sam.

'Sam?'

The door in front of them opened slowly and Dean and Jimmy walked into the room.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw the scene in front of him. Cas and Sam were both fighting against their bonds, two demons with their arms wrapped around their necks.

His eyes snapped up in horror when the female demon spoke.

'Dean, Jimmy' she said sweetly.

'Glad you could make it'

**Ooh...what's going to happen now?**

**Again, sorry for the wait- hope this was worth it! : )**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Next chapter up soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Sorry about the space between updates : (**

**Hope you enjoy this one, plenty of action in this chapter...**

**Please don't forget to review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Jimmy looked at the scene with abject horror. Castiel, a trail of blood running down the side of his face, looked up at his twin, eyes wide with fear. The demon holding him around the neck grinned sadistically, his grip tightening.

'You bitch.' He growled, stepping forwards in anger. Dean quickly grabbed his arm, his face looking between his brother and his boyfriend.

Grace smiled sweetly and clicked her fingers, sending both Jimmy and Dean slamming into the wall, either side of the door they had just entered from.

'You know' she cooed. 'I thought it might be easy, but I never imagined it would be _this _easy!' she laughed, moving over to Dean and trailing her finger over his face, through his hair. Dean didn't react, just stared at her with as much venom as he could muster. 'These two boys must mean a lot to you both.'

'Let them go.' Dean whispered.

'And why would I do that?'Grace turned away, moving towards Sam, running her fingers through his long hair. 'When I have you all right here? Right where I want you.'

'What the hell do you want?' yelled Jimmy, his eyes never leaving his brothers, who was straining against the demon who held him.

'The four of you dead. Think about it! If I kill you all, the other hunters will know what we are capable of and stop hunting us'

'We'll never stop hunting you filthy scum' growled Dean, straining against his invisible bonds.

'So, I'll just kill you all anyway...so you can't come and kill me if I let you go.' She turned to Castiel and grinned, flapping her hand, moving the demon away. She smiled at him, showing white pointy teeth. She then turned abruptly, walking straight up to Dean.

She leaned in forwards, kissing him forcefully, hands coming around and wrapping around Dean's waist. Castiel made an angry noise and reared up, the wire cutting into his wrists again. Grace gestured for the two demons to untie the two younger hunters, watching as they fell to the floor. Sam gingerly rubbed his wrists, Cas getting to his knees, winded.

Dean looked at the demon angrily and looked down in shock.

'Lose something?' Grace whispered, bringing up Dean's gun with a flourish.

'You hurt him and I'll kill you.'

'Ouch' smiled the demon, bringing the gun around to point at Sam, who shrunk backwards, eyes carefully trained on the gun.

'We'll go.' Castiel spoke for the first time, looking at Grace with an open expression on his face, trying to take the gun off of Sam.

'How will that help me?' asked Grace, stepping forwards angrily. 'Haven't you been listening?'

She cocked the gun, the small handgun waving dangerously in her grip. Smiling at Jimmy, she clicked her fingers and watched as the two hunters fell to the floor.

'This way hunters all over will know that we are a force to be reckoned with and stop coming after us.'

Bringing the gun around, eyes not leaving Jimmy's . She pulled the trigger.

Dean yelled out, looking desperately at Castiel, who fell to the floor with a whimper, hand gripping his shoulder, blood pouring through his fingers.

'No!' screamed Jimmy, ignoring the demon's around him as he threw himself on the floor next to his brother, who whimpered, pressing his head into his twins shoulder. 'Cas?' he whispered.

Sam reared up, punching the male demons in the face, muttering the exorcism ritual under his breath, sending the two demons back into hell.

'No!' yelled Grace, hand coming around and slapping Sam in the face, sending him reeling backwards.

Dean grinned and walked over to Cas, standing in front of him. 'Go back to hell, bitch!'

Before he could bring up his knife, Grace disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, the human body falling to the floor.

'Damn it!'

Dean knelt down, pressing his hand against Castiel's wound, wincing when he cried out in pain.

'It's ok' he shushed him, moving in for a gentle kiss 'Your ok, I promise.'

Castiel nodded, face white from shock.

Dean looked at Jimmy, who was looking at his twin in shock. Then he looked at his own brother, who was looking around the room.

Now all they had to do was get out with Grace finding them.

Something told Dean it wouldn't be that easy.

**If only...**

**Next chapter up soon...**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**Ok, this is the longest chapter yet for this fic, and I can say that this is the one I'm most proud of...I loved writing this one, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel groaned in pain as his brother put his hand to his wound, trying to stem the bleeding. Jimmy looked at him worriedly.

'Does it hurt bad?'

Cas laughed without humour. 'Let me shoot you in the arm and then you can see!' his eyes rolled up and he slumped down into Dean's arms, who looked at Jimmy in horror.

'Cas!' he shouted, shaking his boyfriend, trying to get him to wake up.

'Hmm?' Cas opened his eyes wide again, shock and delirium taking over.

'Come here.' Dean leant forwards and kissed him chastely, Castiel leaning into the touch. 'You gotta stay awake for me, you hear?'

'I'll try' Castiel's eyes focussed again and he blinked at Dean, who smiled at him. Cas looked at his hands, which had grabbed Dean's jacket. 'I got blood on you' he whispered, flicking some away.

'That's alright' smiled Dean, flattening down Castiel's dark hair.

'Dean...we gotta go' Sam looked around, standing above the trio on the floor. 'She could come back'

'Ok, Sammy' Dean nodded at Jimmy, and they both grabbed Cas under the arms, hoisting him up. Dean stumbled when Castiel's head lolled onto his shoulder, eyes closing again.

'Cas! Stay awake!' he shouted again, jogging Cas so he swayed violently.

'Jimmy, run!' he moaned, eyes blown with delirium.

Jimmy felt his stomach turn, remembering what his twin was talking about.

The first time the Novak Twins met the Winchesters.

o-o-o-o-o-o

'_Cas, we can't go after this on our own! We need help!'_

'_Go find Bobby...he'll know what to do...I gotta help those kids!'_

_Jimmy ran next to his brother, heart in his mouth as they sprinted down the path. They had just realised that a water demon was offing teenagers in a small town after a child was killed, a child the teenagers were supposed to watching. Now, with one teenager left, it was a race against time before it got him too._

_Castiel breathed heavily as he saw the break in the path ahead; one track led to the large pond where the demon was, while the other led to the main road._ _He looked at Jimmy, who was pumping his arms in an effort to keep up._

'_Go! Bobby's in town...meet me by the pond! Jimmy run!'_

_Jimmy nodded, taking the left path, taking him to where they had parked their motorbike. A red Harley which was Castiel's pride and joy._

_Castiel took the right path, pushing back the intruding bushes as he made his way to the pond._

_He just prayed he wasn't too late._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The quartet made their way through the narrow, pitch black corridors of the house, Dean and Jimmy stumbling as they held Castiel between them. Dean had inspected his wound further and found it to be quite low on his chest, a few inches above his heart. It was a miracle that he hadn't been hurt worse.

Sam stopped suddenly in front of them, putting a finger to his lips. All around them was a sound like a storm raging outside, and they all winced and ducked as a wind kicked up around them, blowing so hard that they almost lost their footing.

Dean put his arm around Castiel, holding him close so he didn't fall over. Cas closed his eyes and leaned into him, arms clutching around the taller mans waist.

'You really thought it would be this easy?'

A sing song, sarcastic voice reached them and Sam looked up to see Grace stood at the end of the corridor. Sam growled in anger and lunged forwards, knife raised above his head. He ran forwards and swiped the knife upwards, shouting as Grace disappeared with a manic laugh.

'Dammit!'

Dean looked around and locked eyes with Jimmy, who was carefully lowering Cas to the floor. He took off his coat, removing his shirt. He bunched it up and put it on his twins wound, eyes worried as Cas didn't make a sound as it touched him.

'Cas?' he asked, shaking his brother, teeth chattering from the cold. He quickly pulled on his jacket, covering his bare chest.

Castiel's head lolled again and he looked up at his twin, eyes flickering. 'Cas!'

Cas took a deep breath, his eyes opening fully again as a pain wave hit him.

'Get out the water!'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Castiel ran as fast as he could, reaching the pond in two minutes. He stopped, heart beating wildly as he saw the teenager he was looking for swimming in the water, something all the kids did in this town._

'_Get out the water!' he shouted, running to the edge of the water and shouting again. 'Hey!'_

_The teenager either didn't hear him or was ignoring him, because he carried on swimming._

_Sighing in anger, Cas kicked off his shoes; he didn't have a choice: He had to get that kid out the water._

_Taking a deep breath, he dived into the water, swimming in confident strokes to the kid, who looked at him as if he was mad._

'_What the hell are you doing?' he asked._

'_You gotta get out the water!' yelled Cas, pulling him towards the edge of the pond. _

_They both started swimming towards the shore when the teenager let out a shriek and disappeared under the water._

_-x-_

_Jimmy called Bobby and together on the back of Castiel's bike, made their way to the pond._

'_God, no!' cried Jimmy watching his brother disappear under the water, arms flailing. The damn demon had got him._

'_Castiel!' he screamed, stopping the bike a few hundred yards away. Running as fast as he could, Jimmy looked on in alarm as another person ran in front of him, stopping him in his tracks._

_All he saw was a muscular build, a flash of a handsome face before another person had their arms around his chest, holding him back._

'_Just stay here, sir.' It was a deep voice and Jimmy looked up to see a very tall man, with long hair holding him back._

'_No! I gotta help him...let me go!'_

_Jimmy looked on as Dean Winchester jumped into the pond, swimming towards his brother. After a desperate search, the hunter came back with Castiel, who was unconscious in his arms._

'_Dammit' he heard Dean exclaim, before starting CPR on his unmoving twin. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Cas spluttered into life again._

_Jimmy moaned in happiness, before turning to Dean. He felt something stir within him. Jealousy? Castiel wasn't even looking at him; his gaze was trained on Dean's green eyes, total adoration in his eyes._

'_Thanks' he breathed._

_They hadn't left the Winchester's sides since_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jimmy looked down at his brother, he hair stuck to his head with sweat and watched as he shook with pain.

'I knew you were coming back.' Cas whispered, hand coming up to his twins shoulder. 'Dean just ran a bit faster.' He giggled, grimacing as it hurt him.

'I know.' Murmured Jimmy, smiling at Dean, who now realised what all the fuss about him and Castiel was about. Jimmy had been jealous since the beginning, which had manifested into anger at some points. At least now he knew why.

'Dean...I think she's gone.' Sam touched his brother's arm, nodding.

They were almost there; Dean could see the front door from where he was sat.

'Come one...let's get up.' He whispered to Cas, whose eyes had closed again. 'Time to go...'

Castiel groaned, but tried to stand up the best he could. Dean held him around the waist and they made the last few yards to the front door. They tumbled outside, breathing in the fresh air.

Dean laid Cas back down and took out his phone, phoning Bobby.

Suddenly, all sounds stopped, leaving them with ringing ears. They all looked up to see Grace standing in front of them, anger in her eyes.

'Did you think...after everything...you'd just be able to skip out?' she hissed, a knife twirling in her hands.

Dean stood in front of Cas, shielding him. Grace narrowed her eyes and stepped forwards. They all looked around when a low mumbling could be heard.

Castiel pushed himself up on his elbows, chanting the exorcism ritual under his breath.

'No!' screamed Grace, but it was too late; the demon erupted into black smoke. But the last thing they heard was a last second hiss of 'I'll never be gone'

Cas slumped back down, Dean kneeling by his side. He opened his phone and dialled again.

'Ambulance please.'

He looked up at Sam and Jimmy and then back at Cas, who had gone deathly pale, panting with shock.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**I really hoped you liked that...I'm proud of this one!**

**Thanks for reading, I predict one or two more chapters left : )**

**Please leave a review!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

**Last chapter here...so I hope you enjoy it : )**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Stay with me... open your eyes.'

Castiel groaned and cracked open his eyes blearily. 'I'm awake' he mumbled, smiling slightly as Dean stepped backwards so the paramedic could attach a saline drip to his boyfriend.

Jimmy hung back with Sam, watching the scene with horror. The youngest Winchester put his arm around him, comforting Jimmy as his twin was loaded into an ambulance.

Dean looked back at Sam fleetingly before clambering into the ambulance as well, grabbing Cas's hand as he sat down.

Sam turned to Jimmy, who had tears in his eyes.

'He'll be ok.' He told him, the pair running back to the Impala to follow the ambulance as it made its way to the hospital.

Jimmy didn't say anything. He just hoped Sam was right.

-x-

'What have we got?'

'Male, aged 18, gunshot wound to the top right chest, BP high, heart rate stable...'

Dean listened numbly as the medics and doctors rallied around him. He looked down at Cas, who face had now drained entirely of colour, lips a shade of grey. He sought out his hand and squeezed the cold limb.

'Dean...' Castiel spoke, a faint whisper.

'Hey, dude.' Dean leaned in and kissed him gently. 'You're awake.'

'Hmmm.' Cas hummed in agreement, eyes shut through the pain. Dean smiled gently at him, rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand. Suddenly, machines blared around him, not stirring Castiel with their shrill alarms.

All around him, men in white coats appeared, some women, all with a determined look in their eyes. Dean's heart almost beat out of his chest when he saw the crash trolley being wheeled in.

'No!' he shouted. He felt a hand on his back, pushing him.

'Sir, you have to wait outside.'

'No, I'm not leaving him!' Dean tried to break the doctors grip, but it was strong, insistent.

'The best thing you can do for Mr. Novak now is to wait outside and let the crash team do their jobs.'

'Oh God.' Dean let himself be pushed out into the corridor, hands coming up to grip his hair.

He sank to his knees, not caring what anyone thought.

'Dean!'

He looked up when he heard his name, seeing his brother and Jimmy running up to him.

'What's happening?' Jimmy looked beside himself with worry.

'He's crashing...' Dean whispered, voice breaking. 'I couldn't save him'

Jimmy looked distraught, looking through the window. He watched as the crash team pumped his twins heart, preparing the paddles to shock him back to life.

'Come on...come on.' He whispered. Castiel couldn't die. He wouldn't leave him.

He turned back to Sam, who was comforting Dean, who was crying into his shoulder.

All they could do now was wait.

-x-

Jimmy, Sam and Dean sat in silence in the Family Room. No one spoke, no one looked at the corny medical and out of date real-life magazines that littered around the room. No one went to buy a cheap hospital coffee.

Everyone was just waiting for Castiel.

Dean stared off into space, eyes red and sore from crying for the best part of three hours. The doctor had come a while ago, saying that Cas was in a critical condition, but was stable. They were taking him into surgery to remove the bullet stuck in his shoulder.

No, they counted down the seconds until someone came to tell them Cas was alright.

Suddenly Jimmy jumped to his feet, eyes hopeful as a doctor walked into the room, a smile on his face.

'You have to be Mr. Novak's brother.' He appraised Jimmy, who nodded. Who could mistake the twins identicalness?

'Is my brother ok?'

'Mr. Novak sustained serious injury, but he is stable and in ICU at the moment. He is still unconscious, but we hope for him to wake up soon. Apart from a rather large scar, there will be no lasting damage.'

'Thank you.' Breathed Dean, sinking back in his seat with relief. 'Thank you.'

'Just doing my job.' The doctor turned and left.

'Hey.' Jimmy turned to Dean, hand outstretched. 'I wanna apologise for being such a dick before...if it wasn't for you, we would never have found Cas in time.'

'It's ok.' Dean said numbly, smiling as he shook Jimmy's hand.

A nurse came into the room, a smile on her face. 'He's asking for you.'

Jimmy looked at Dean, who looked impassively back.

'You should go.' He told the Novak twin, who bit his lip.

'No.' He said finally. 'You go'

Dean grinned and clapped him on the shoulder, following the nurse out of the room.

Jimmy turned and watched him go.

At least they were getting on now.

-x-

'Hey there, sleepy.'

Cas groaned as a hurricane of mismatched shapes and sounds assaulted his senses. 'Dean?' he croaked, smiling when he felt Dean's hand take hold of his.

He felt soft lips caress his own and another hand card through his hair.

'It's me.' He heard Dean whisper. 'You worried me there.'

'I worried myself.' Grimaced Cas, eyes blinking blearily.

'How are you feeling?'

'Like a cheese grater.'

Dean snorted with laughter. 'Like that huh?'

Cas sniggered. 'Where's Jimmy?'

'He's with Sam...he's alright.'

'Good.' Cas sunk back into the bed, eyes closing again.

'We..umm' Dean stuttered. 'We're good.'

Cas looked at him. 'You guys made it up?'

'Yep. Having some that you love getting shot tends to bring two guys together.'

'Just don't start getting us mixed up.' Cas warned him, smiling.

'I know who my Cas is, don't worry.' Dean kissed his boyfriend again, smiling into his lips.

-x-

Now, things could get back to how they used to be.

Castiel got released from hospital after three weeks and the quartet made their base at Bobby's while Cas healed up.

Dean and Jimmy still had their rough patches, but on the whole, Castiel and Sam kept them both in check.

Because whatever happened, they would always rely on each other.

And that's all that mattered.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and you enjoyed the whole thing!**

**Please let me know what you think..I'd love to know! **

**Thanks so much for all who read and reviewed!**

**If you want some more fics in this AU, let me know! : )**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
